Episode 8: Power Revealed
Notes Well, this is getting dark quickly... I hope you're still with me, because things are going to heat up. Prologue (cue epic choral music) A far away universe, in an alternate incarnation of M17, known in that continuity as m78..... An Ultra advances. He is black, with silver on his chest, feet, arms and head. He is the one that teleported away with Moedari at the end of episode 7. The Ultras line up as if for war; one can see Mebius, Hikari, Tiga, Zero, Seven, Ultraman, Neos, Tiga, Dyna, Gaia, Jack, Ace and many others. They charge, lead by Father of Ultra. The black figure strides forward, the light obscuring his face. Raising his arms, he releases a shockwave. The Ultras attacking him fall backwards, some on top of the others, and he continues striding towards his destination. A young Ultraman rushes forward with his energy sword raised. Zap! He explodes as he recieves a powerful kick to the colour timer. The other Ultramen gallantly spring into action, charging at the advancing figure. Neos goes down as an energy bolt from the darkly coloured Ultra's timer hits him in the chest. Mebius and Hikari are flung backward; Seven loses a beam battle. The Ultras go down as quickly as they would in yet another universe in the future when it was attacked by Belial, but this time, some actually die. The strange Ultra's purple beam sword destroys anything against it. Mist rolls down, and he strides forward. Father of Ultra stands in his way, but is impaled on a shard of crystal from one of the buildings that once stood in that planet. Tall and proud, the Plasma Spark Tower now stands before the Ultraman, who is surrounded by limp bodies. He climbs into it. A voice commands him sharply; "Stop!" Ultraman King, Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Noah and a version of Ultraman Saga from another universe block his way. Picking up a staff, the other Ultraman charges. King is knocked down at his first blow, but he is held back by Ultramen Legend, Noah and Saga. He breaks free from them with a forcewave, but doesn't realise that the crystal is forming a solid mountain around them. He continues fighting, and then the mountain closes with a loud report. Rushing to the wall, he tries to break through, pummelling the glass as hard as he can with energy covered fists. The other Ultras turn to stone statues, and the crystal hardens into rock. Years pass, but even with the power of the Plasma Spark the one remaining Ultraman cannot get free. Outside, the planet is cold, with the stony remains of the other Ultramen lying about. Opening From Zero to Hikari, they've lent you their power: Go, Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering that shining stone, Which each ultra gave to you alone! If others condemn you, that doesn't matter: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Fight, remembering those you loved; They will send you aid from above! Darkness is seeking the light to devour: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! The fate of the world is in your hands, You can meet the world's demands! Evil will always from purity cower: Go! Ultraman Moedari, now is the hour! Break the chains that hold you back; Right is what the enemy lacks! Chapter One Jake (from NYC)'s eyes snapped open. "No, that wasn't a dream," said the strange man sitting next to him, casually sipping the extremely expensive wine Father Leo had provided; "Many years have passed since then, and I have lost much strength. But I am regaining it quickly." "Who the ____ are you anyway?" "Kushu Dekk" Moedari mentally blinked. Father Leo provided a translation; "He said; 'I am the End'" Alaska Jake commented "Short way of saying it. What did he show you?" Father Leo and the other man looked at him, and under their stares A.J. wilted into his chair. "Never mind." Jake Miliken (NYC) didn't seem any more satisfied. "The End is not a name." "It's more of a name than yours!" said Father Leo and the other man together. "Well, um, what are you?" The man raised his eyebrows. "What am I? An Ultra like you. What else am I? That's another question entirely." Jake (NYC incarnation) glared with all his might. "Ultrawoman Lunaram is better at answering questions than you." Father Leo looked at Jake, but in reality he was looking at Moedari. He spoke telepathically, so none of the others could hear. "I know what you feel. You could not have stopped the destruction of Hominus. It is good you managed to save one person from that world." But I can't defend anything! ''Moedari inwardly told himself. ''I'm useless. I'd let this universe be destroyed because I can't do anything about it! To Father Leo he only replied; "I need more power." The priest smiled telepathically. "It will be revealed to you." The other man stood up. "Pleased to meet you, Jake Miliken. My name is Owari Kandakai; I believe you know my wife." Jake's eyes narrowed. "What else are you?" Owari cheerfully responded; "Finem." He then walked out the door giving a polite goodbye to Father Leo. The priest elaborated. "He is the alternate incarnation of King, Noah and myself. But we are a beginning, and he is an end." It soon became clear that Jake did not understand, and so he was treated to a lecture about parallel reality, time, space, and countless scientific terms. Returning to his apartment, he tried to think it over. "I think, therefore I am," he muttered to himself, and noticed a dog following him. "You don't think, but you are. Oh wait, maybe not. My head will explode." But Moedari said nothing. He fell into a sort of Ultra-comma, and Jake was unaware. Chapter Two When he reached the apartment, Jake found that it was being smashed by a giant, pinocchio-like kaiju. Smash! went puppet's hammer, and the building fell into peices. "OK, Moedari!" shouted Jake, "Let's go!" No responce. "MOEDARI!!!! LET'S GO!!!!!" No response. "MOEDARI, IT'S TIME TO GO!!!!!" No response. "ULTRAMAN MOEDARI!!!!!! IT IS TIME TO GO AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" No response. "OK, Moedari, if I have to fight by myself, you are going to get it later." Jake transformed into Moedari. Unlike previous instances, where him and Moedari came as close to being perfectly fused as they ever did, this time Jake was in sole control. The feeling was quite new, and he couldn't seem to figure out how to make his arms work properly. A blast from the wooden weapon's nose knocked Moedari flat. It was quite clear that Piccolo had been giving a massive power-up. It was over five meters taller than Moedari to, and this gave the inexperienced Jake a large disadvantage. Jake, in Moedari form, stood up. He was forced back by repeated swings from the hammer. "What the hell do I do?" he wondered. Suddenly he saw the Hikari lockseed shining above him. "Aha! Come here my beauty!" The Hikari lockseed in place, the Ultra now wielded two swords, and cut the hammer into pieces. "That's for ruining my childhood when I thought the Internet had done more damage to it than possible!" Piccolo's nose then grew to monstrous proportions at astounding speed, spearing Moedari in the chest, and knocking him to the pavement. "You lying removed!" The Ultra rushed forward with both blades raised, but Piccolo raised his hands and deflected them with a dark energy shield. He punched Moedari in the stomach, before kneeing him in the groin. The Ultra collapsed. Just then Lugeno appeared and rushed towards the puppet, but it vanished. Chapter Three Madame Kandakai wondered if a large part of a regular space ranger's training was devoted to learning how to be a total idiot. Jake had managed to salvage some goods with the aid of telepathical powers he had gained, and was now renting a room until he could find an apartment willing to take in an Ultraman. She watched him take a long line of Bandai figures; from Godzilla and Ultraman to Kamen Rider and Gamera. She sighed as he took two ''copies of every single form of Moedari available. Then he took a framed picture of the Ultra Vows which Moedari had insisted upon. As for the stupidity to be found in those... "I will run and play barefoot.." "I will remember to hang the laundry..." What was wrong with those Ultramen? Now, a house with eight children is a place where cursing is not allowed, which had been made straight very clearly. This requirement was not as easy as it seemed. When Jake arrived, several other families had been visiting. A toddler had wanted to see his new cappuccino machine, and when he had seen it, it wasn't a cappuccino machine anymore. Then Jake had walked inside and tripped on a Lego structure, hitting his nose on the stairs. When Jake had somehow managed to get his new tablet computer (the other one had been smashed by Piccolo) upstairs without it suffering the same fate as the late cappuccino machine, he flopped on the bed and fell asleep. Then Moedari woke up. "How did I get here?" Owari Kandakai's voice startled him. "Your former abode was destroyed, so you are staying here ''briefly: "Why did you save me?" "Because Lugeno said the future needed you." "I failed. I failed to save whatever-the-hell that universe was called! Everyone died!" Owari held out his hand. Inside it was a gold, black and red lockseed. "Not everyone." Moedari took it. "This is...?" Owari nodded. "This is the Kiva lockseed. He survived. Lugeno saved a few other people. But that is not the problem. The problem is an alien race called the Chikan have been artificially modifying human offspring." Owari continued without any comment from Moedari. "They capture men and inject then with a fluid. When that is done, they let them go. When that man is a father, his child will be part alien. They would have done that to Jake if Virido and Hekar had not been there. That is why there was a pink dragon in the world of Kiva." Moedari shook his head. "I'm sorry, but you don't need me." Jake woke up. "If you don't fight, I will. I will use your body, Moedari. You can't just give up like that." Moedari remained stoically silent, and Owari stalked out of the room. Jake would have mentally punched Moedari if he could. Chapter Four Piccolo was walking through Tokyo, hitting left and right with a new hammer he had obtained. The raging puppet was confronted by the silver figure of Madame Kandakai, rising from a performance of Die Fledermaus, one of the highest in demand. "Looks like you fell right into our trap." said a soft voice behind her. Lunaram spun around and dealt Virido a blow to the face, knocking him flat. Hekar walked in front of him, and said; "Kushu derrek te kuu." There was a flash and Owari transformed into Ultraman Finem. Fantom then appeared. They circled each-other, when Piccolo vanished. Jake awoke (again) to the sound of loud steps. He looked outside and saw the giant puppet approaching. Grabbing the neon, without waking Moedari, he rushed out and transformed. Piccolo's hat flew through the air, knocking him down. Grabbing the Kiva lockseed, he muttered "Let's try this out." Raising a red sword beam on his right arm, Jake charged. The Ultra's body was hard to move, and he missed the puppet, who hit him with the hammer. The ultra when flying through the air, and landed on the ground. Seeing that the current state would never do, he raised the Dogga hammer. Smash! Piccolo's own hammer was shattered into smithereens. Piccolo shot several bolts from his nose, right into Moedari's face. The ultra stumbled backward. Moedari wasn't much hurt, but Jake couldn't take any more of the stress of using an Ultra's body. The Alaskan Jake had woken up. Some sixth sense told him of the puppets rampage, and he rushed towards where it was coming from. He saw the other Jake collapse onto the ground, and ran forward. Lugeno appeared next to the other two Ultras. Virido sneered. "You can't fight us. Despair, or ally with us. Great power will rule; the strong prey upon the weak. It is the rule of the omniverse." Lugeno raised his head and responded. "True strength is the ability to face power. The early Christians sang as the lions tore them apart; the Roman prisoner burned off his hand but did not breath a word to the enemy. Rome's roads are still used today; and Christianity is one of the largest organizations in the world. Quite suffering outlasts brutality." Raising the Moedari Neon, Alaskan Jake transformed, and rushed towards the puppet. Using the Kiva lockseed, he used a Fever attack (the one that's a bat symbol on the ground) and knocked the puppet down. The puppet charged, and a new hammer fell into its hands. Moedari was getting pummelled. The hammer hit his head, and Alaskan Jake could no longer sustain the Ultra's body. Moedari vanished. Alaskan Jake stood up again. "Moedari, wake up! I'm sorry for this!" Raising his hands, he grew until he was taller than the puppet. His skin was smooth like an Ultra's, and it was a colour like a human's. He had no colour timer, and his eyes had pupils. "Yes," he said, "I am a Chikan. We were merely trying to give humans the power to combat the Hidden One, but I understand now!" With a cry he flung himself upon the puppet, punching. His hands grew red because of the hard wood, but he kept fighting. Threw a haze, Moedari began to wake up. He had been shocked when Alaska Jake had transformed. Next to him, NYC Jake was lying, passed out. He tried to wake him up. "Wake up, Jake! Wake up!" The wooden puppet's hammer turned into a spear. He stabbed it straight through the Chikan, and blood poured to the ground. The flesh was torn, and then the puppet pulled it out. Unable to sustain the large form, Alaska Jake turned back into a human and fell on the grass. His shirt was torn, his chest was bleeding and several bones were sticking out of his body. "Come on Jake!" Moedari was nearly screaming. Jake's eyes opened. "Transform!" Jake did so, and the two of them rushed over to where the other Jake lay. He was smiling. "No effort is useless. Failure and suffering are parts of life. They are not good themselves, but if you use them properly, you can become stronger. You can be a better person." His body disintegrated, and a large amount of light flowed from it. It flowed into Moedari, who then turned towards Piccolo. "I won't let anyone else die because of you! I won't give in this time!" The Mebius and Hikari lockseeds shone in front of him "What?" asked Jake, but he didn't need to ask. The two lockseeds mixed and Moedari stood there in the Mebari gear. With a sword on each arm, he rushed forward. "Despair is never worthwhile," Ultraman Lugeno continued. "One who has others does not need it! We will not give in because we have our honor and our goals. We may die, but the Hidden One cannot triumph forever. Death is but sleep; it is not something to fear!" Virido rushed him. "Death is the worst thing that can befall a being. I will give it to you!" Lugeno avoided his attack, and punched him backwards. "Death is not something to desire, but it is something that we cannot avoid. Far worse can happen to one." Moedari raised his arms, firing a mix of his, Mebius' and Hikari's beams. The wooden puppet exploded in a shower of sparks. Lugeno continued, as Finem punched Fantom to the ground; "Hope is always alive. We have free will, and you can't take that from us!" Hekar received a beam in the chest from Lunaram, and she vanished. Fantom fled into the sky, and Virido also disappeared. Moedari transformed back into Jake, and for the first time realized what it meant to gain power. Father Leo's prediction had come true; power had been revealed. Conclusion From the Silver Star to this green earth, Strive to prove them what you're worth! If no one notices, keep fighting forever; Its not for fame that you now endeavour! Moedari! the stars yet shine in the sky; Moedari! To the silver-hued future fly! Don't get discouraged, never give in; What matters is NOW, not what has been! Destiny calls across moons of azure; The fates sing of a darkened future; Don't be afraid, push them out of the way! Do not despair; night is followed by day! Your heart is yet throbbing; all is not lost Much is still lovely, even the frost. Moedari! From this earth to the silver star, A light is shinning, though it comes from afar! Notes At least the songs are still happy :/ This is quite different from the previous episodes, and I'm still tying up a few loose ends. I can't make up my mind if this is a favourite or the worst, so any criticism/reviews would be much appreciated. Preview of next episode (Shots of exploding houses) Father Leo: 'Are you sure Jake's not another alien? '''Moedari: '''No, I know it! '''Father Leo: '''I have a hunch.... ''(In the rectory) 'Jake: '''Whoever did this to me is gonna die! '''Father Leo: '''Oh really? ''(shot of Jake on his knees) 'Jake: '''You know I think about you every night, and I can't sleep because I'm wondering if you're OK, and.... DAMNIT! I DON"T MEAN ANY OF THAT!!! ''(Shot of Moedari on his knees) '''Moedari: '''My dad told me stories of pretending to be drunk, and now I have a crush of Kamen Rider Mariki....Wait... How am I saying this??? '''Father Leo: My little secret. (Scene of a burning city) '''Fantom: '''It is time to kill you, Lugeno! Category:Ultraman Moedari Continuity